Stolen Kisses
by starblaze
Summary: Short, sweet, and hopefully good lil' fic about lj's first kiss. Lovehate..at first..rr! (rating for kissing..) I redid it! Hope you like it.


Kiss  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! Rowling owns all the characters in this fic.  
  
A/N: This is my redone version of my original short story. (I made it longer..and added more details!) Hope ya like! REVIEW!!  
  
OOOO! BTW! I made these awesome brownies the other day.they were chocolate with choc chips in them, then I melted some chocolate and spread it on top as an icing! YUMMY! Sorry.my love for food sort of took over.anyways.R/R!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The entire Gryffindor common room heard a boy's yell. The strangest part about it though was that none of the common room occupants seemed to notice it. They had all heard the familiar scream of James Potter way too many times.  
  
* In the boys' dorms *  
  
"Evans, you give that back RIGHT NOW!" James Potter could be heard yelling.  
  
Lily Evans stood across the room from him in a state of shock. Her prank to steal the marauders' prized possessions had just ended. Disastrously. She stood there, with blue jeans and a white tank top on her red hair in a pony tail with wisps coming out, clutching in her hands what appeared to her was just an old piece of parchment. Why would James Potter be upset over a trivial thing like that when the marauders' secrets could've been revealed, was beyond her. And of course James HAD to come in just as she had almost searched the entire room.  
  
She raised her emerald green eyes and locked on to his gaze. She stood there with a look of determination on her face against the look of anger on his.  
  
James Potter stood on the opposite side of the room he shared with the three other Gryffindor boys, wand out, glaring at Lily Evans. The two old rivals were at it again, one-on-one.  
  
Lily looked from her hand to James and smirked.  
  
"My my Potter, what could this little piece of paper contain that it isn't showing?" She teased.  
  
James looked horrified then grinned cheekily, "Why Madame, wouldn't you like to know?"  
  
Before Lily knew what was happening, James lunged at the paper. Lily let out a scream and ran to the other side of the room. Just as she reached the door to open it, she heard James lock it with his wand from behind her. Wandless and in the boys' dorm, Lily was stuck.  
  
"Come on Evans, hand it back and you go free." James coaxed a passive look upon his handsome face.  
  
Lily noticed his hazel eyes gleam. She was going to get out of here with whatever the heck this paper was. "If you want it, come and get it."  
  
Lily ran for it as James chased her.  
  
Lily looked back to see if James was going to catch her when she tripped over a book on the ground and practically flew onto James' bed.  
  
James grabbed her arm and twisted it around her back and whispered into her ear, "Are you sorry now?"  
  
Lily felt shivers done her spine as she suddenly realized the closeness between them two. She could practically feel his warm breath on the back of her neck, and his strong muscular arms, holding her thin ones.  
  
"NO!" She shouted, breaking the moment.  
  
He twisted her arm some more.  
  
"OW!!! Ok ok, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She said.  
  
He got off her and let go of her arm. She sat up and massaged her red wrist. She sent a death glare at him.  
  
She got up to leave when suddenly James grabbed her arm.  
  
She flipped back around, "Let go of me James." She said in an icy whisper.  
  
He didn't fall for it. "No." He answered.  
  
She could feel herself getting closer and closer to his face. She could see his straight pointed nose and his crooked grin. She could feel herself breathing hard.  
  
"James, Let. Go. Of. Me." Lily said slowly.  
  
James shook his head, "No."  
  
Immediately, his messy black hair fell into his face covering up his gorgeous hazel eyes. And as if by reflex, Lily raised her hand up to brush them out of his face. With her hand half way up she realized what she was doing and dropped it. She turned a bright crimson and dropped her gaze to the floor. She could almost see and feel him slightly grinning.  
  
"James, let go of me.or I'll.I'll.I'll scream." She dared, still staring at the ground.  
  
Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw him shrug.  
  
Lily looked back up at him with determination in her eyes and opened her mouth to scream.  
  
James put his hand up to her mouth and Lily abruptly realized how close they were. Their noses were almost touching. She could see into his perfectly hazel eyes like a reflection of his soul. She closed her eyes.  
  
He moved forward a bit and kissed her.  
  
She kissed back.  
  
A/N: well what did ya think? Better or worse? Like or hate? It's a small lil fic and hope ya liked!! (Its now 854 words compared to 145...)  
  
|| REVIEW!  
  
V 


End file.
